The New Generation
by troyboltonsgirl
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the GT Saga well here it is. Hope u like it. It is my first fic be nice. Read more description inside  and R&R.By the way the story will get longer.
1. Unexpected Visitors

This story will be about Goku getting to know his ….. Family. This story is set 20 years after the GT last episode and Goku has not met any of his grandchildren except Pan. Nobody has really kept in contact with each other exept with the people they live with so Bulma decides to through a get together party with all the Z fighters and family and friends So tell me how it is and R&R.

Characters and how they look like:

Trunks- .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/dragon-ball-z-characters/&h=800&w=596&sz=35&tbnid=C_NdEcKPVfnAlM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=67&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dtrunks%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=trunks&docid=TNKoVBId6SkesM&sa=X&ei=ZyAzTtPgKuXv0gHEooiDDA&ved=0CIoBEPUBMAg&dur=302

Coral who is Trunks wife- .com/favourites/?offset=48/d3frupj

TK who is Trunks and Corals son and twin brother to Jeri - .com/imgres?q=tk+digimon&hl=en&sa=G&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=3LvlzKnsnawMNM:&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/Takeru_%252522T.K.%252522_Takaishi&docid=YqskWFrNZs978M&w=240&h=480&ei=nB0zTvGTBIGtgQe5oqX7DA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=561&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=74&start=0&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&tx=40&ty=54 he looks exactly like this except with eyes like his mothers.

Yuffie who is the oldest daughter of Trunks and Coral - .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/albums/pp187/Kitten_of_&imgrefurl=.com/albums/pp187/Kitten_of_Evilness/%3Faction%3Dview%26current%%26sort%3Dascending&h=987&w=576&sz=382&tbnid=WFWCYpgdqEXrbM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=53&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dyuffie%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=yuffie&docid=LabuUqeh-96eiM&sa=X&ei=ATUzTtmeL4-cgQeGs82ADQ&ved=0CCUQ9QEwAg&dur=296 she looks exactly like this except with black eyes that she inherited from Vegeta.

Kari who is TK & Coral's baby sister she looks just like the baby in this picture except with lavender hair which she inherited from her father Trunks and eyes from her mother Coral- .com/imgres?q=bulla+briefs&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=ZOH&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&tbnid=lKKuFYOD2jtiDM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/6708916986&docid=TXjGhwADth884M&w=470&h=585&ei=fzczTp68BcGRgQfjoPT3DA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=262&page=4&tbnh=138&tbnw=112&start=110&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:110&tx=55&ty=106

Jeri who is TK's twin sister she looks exactly like this except with blue eyes- .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/Jeri_Katou&h=260&w=97&sz=6&tbnid=zl6aBnv93W_zyM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=34&prev=/search%3Fq%3Djeri%2Bdigimon%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=jeri+digimon&docid=4YKPsnHlSp9USM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=SN09TpiMFYOrsAKml-kh&sqi=2&ved=0CD4Q9QEwAw&dur=232

Bulla- .com/imgres?q=bulla+briefs&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&tbnid=dQx2ZXzB1w-ppM:&imgrefurl=.com/dragon_&docid=zFimo0jneh5ZAM&w=184&h=240&ei=Tj0zTq-6F4rTgQfg7-jmDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=320&vpy=126&dur=1436&hovh=192&hovw=147&tx=87&ty=113&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=99&start=0&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

Gotten- .com/imgres?q=goten&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&tbnid=1GDShadnxbRlNM:&imgrefurl=.uk/karim-goten-trunks-chocolate/&docid=0qdirpbHQpdlWM&w=417&h=331&ei=8T0zToS_D5TogQffs7ykAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=987&vpy=459&dur=119&hovh=200&hovw=252&tx=162&ty=140&page=5&tbnh=119&tbnw=146&start=152&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:152

Alice who is Bulla and Goten's oldest daughter- .com/imgres?imgurl=.jp/contents/bakugan/images/chara_&imgrefurl=.com/bakugan_battle_&h=284&w=220&sz=17&tbnid=FVab-X2VQtqw4M:&tbnh=90&tbnw=70&prev=/search%3Fq%3Druno%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=runo&docid=yRr-xcUZpWxWqM&sa=X&ei=LUAzTtSlNbO50AHi58GEDA&ved=0CDgQ9QEwAw

Tie who is Bulla and Goten's son he looks exactly like this except with blue hair and blue eyes- .com/imgres?q=dan+bakugan&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=ACs&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=zsFexu6TrAzTmM:&imgrefurl=/hub/Bakugan-New-Vestroia-The-Resistance&docid=Cy4AF9GmV2WM-M&w=260&h=382&ei=Sdw9TuX6G4OOsQLNoqg9&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1054&vpy=201&dur=2208&hovh=272&hovw=185&tx=130&ty=121&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=93&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0

Mimie who is Bulla and Gotens youngest Daughter- .com/imgres?q=bulla+briefs&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&tbnid=xKkWMkO0T4jfpM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=OSgjfPU8D9zhtM&w=441&h=365&ei=30EzTtDQHYnagQfswtWCDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=321&page=4&tbnh=115&tbnw=146&start=110&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:25,s:110&tx=68&ty=73

Bulma- .com/imgres?q=bulma+briefs&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&tbnid=9OEKa_AY_SDysM:&imgrefurl=.com/bulma-briefs/29-40729/images/&docid=jttKDJp6Fw5IoM&w=150&h=139&ei=YEMzTpHNAuPy0gHanNXyCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=631&page=1&tbnh=111&tbnw=120&start=0&ndsp=39&ved=1t:429,r:26,s:0&tx=50&ty=84

Vegeta- .com/imgres?q=vegeta+gt&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=TYx&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&tbnid=vMEzCMUVeH8zoM:&imgrefurl=/hub/the-saiyan-prince&docid=v-QiIt97c6swFM&w=260&h=176&ei=8kMzTuWWH6bf0QHP492IDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=214&vpy=232&dur=841&hovh=131&hovw=179&tx=129&ty=83&page=2&tbnh=131&tbnw=179&start=36&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:36

Goku - .com/imgres?q=goku+gt&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=9vc&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=889&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=rsJStR6RuqNZRM:&imgrefurl=..&docid=AjaCZ-waGgZ3TM&w=475&h=394&ei=rUQzToT9FIHagAf3jdmHDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=421&page=1&tbnh=168&tbnw=158&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=82&ty=62

So now that you met some of the character you need to know that I don own DBZ or Digimon or Kingdom Hearts or Bakugan. I don't own the appearances of this characters but I do own the way they act.

* * *

><p><span>The Knew Generation<span>

It was a normal day at Capsule Corp. The kids where out side with their dads and grandfather while the ladies where inside chanting about the newest fashion trends. "So I was thinking about designing this new dress that has…" ZAP! Coral was interrupted when a group full of people that she didn't know appeared in the middle of the living room. Awesome guys! You are all here and I see you brought all your families. This is going to be the best reunion ever!", Bulma said. All of the Z fighters and friends & their families cheered in unison. "And Goku I see that Shenron let you come too", added Bulla. "Yeah! He said he needed some time off from me. Whatever that means?" Goku explained with his goofy grin that made everyone in the room laugh. " So how did you change back into you adult form Goku?", asked Bulma. "Well… It's a realy long story so.." said Goku. Bulma just replies "fine don't tell us." "So who is this?", Goku asked while pointing to Coral who was holding a sleeping Kari in her arms. "Oh that's Coral and the bay is Kari. I guess you guys don't know them huh? Well Coral ins Trunks wife and Kari is his youngest daughter" Bulla explained. At this everyone stared at Coral and Kari in amazement which made Coral blush. Chichi was the first to brake the silence by saying "That explains the baby's hair color. Well looks like we have a lot to catch up with you guys, a lot has seemed to have happened in the last 20 years we haven't seen you guys. We have all been keeping contact with each other except for you guys here at Capsule Corp. You guys haven't even Called or sent us any pictures. How dare you?", exclaimed Chichi. "Sorry…?", Bulma said. "So who wants to meet everyone else?", asked Bulla trying to brake the tension in the room. "Sure!" everyone exclaimed as they fallowed Bulma, Bula, an Coral to the back yard where something unusual awaited them.

* * *

><p><span>So how was that? I hope u liked it R&amp;R please! I promise that in the next chapter I will introduce more characters and make it longer. Thanks 4 Reading! <span>


	2. Meet The Gang

So here is the next chapter. Thanks to my beta Princess DiMimi! I don't ownany of the DBZ series. Enjoy!As all the Z warriors and their families stepped out from the automatic doorsand into the backyard of Capsule Corp. they were shocked with what they was training with a tall, skinny girl that had short black Saiyan hairand was using the sword that Trunks got from Tapion as a weapon to attackTrunks. "You have to think of the sword as a extension of your arm Yuffie," Trunksexplained as he effortlessly dodged Yuffie's attacks. Floating above themVegeta and a blue haired girl where having a sparring match as they flew atfull speed. "Alice stop taking wild punches and start sensing my ki! Sensing ki should belike a second nature to you. You're a Saiyan, girl! Start acting like one!"Vegeta yelled. Alice responded with teenage attitude in her voice, "Well I would sense yourki if you would stop moving so fast so I could see where you are!""That's what ki sensing is for, so that if you can't see your opponent youstill know where he or she is!" Vegeta shot back."Oh… that makes sense," Alice said with understanding. With that, theycontinued their match. On the other side of the enormous back yard, anothersparring match was being held. This match was between two tall and skinny yetmuscle-toned boys. One boy had blue hair while the other had chocolate brownhair with glistening highlights. Constantly they would stop and laugh at eachother's cheesy jokes. Inside near the luxurious playground and pool was Gotenand two young girls. One girl looked to be about 13 with brown hair exactlylike the boy with the highlights. The other girl looked to be around 5, andwas a Bulla look alike. It looked like Goten was trying to teach the girls howto do the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave and was not succeeding. Their predictions wereproven true when the little girl got into position to do the attack."Ka-me-ha-me-hoo…!" To the girl's surprise nothing happened. The older girljust started giggling like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Gotensighed exasperatedly. "Mimi it's not ka-me-ha-me-hoo, it's ka-me-ha-me-ha. Also you have to gatherup energy in your hands, the blast isn't just going to happen just by sayingthe word." The little girl thought about this for a moment. Her eyes lit up. " Oh… soit isn't like bibidi-babadi-boo?" asked little innocent Mimi. Goten justsmiled. "Nope!" Bulma had to smile at the sight of her family doing what they usually did andtold the large group by the door."Well I think this is a good time to cut into their… practice." She saidsmiling. Bulla smiled at her mom and yelled to the Saiyans in the back yard."Hey guys come over here for a second!" All the Saiyans that were trainingsuddenly stopped what they were doing and looked toward the door to see thelarge group. Trunks, Goten, and even Vegeta smiled and flew towards them. Thekids just stared in confusion but followed the adults. When they got to where the group was, Goten grinned."Long time no see.""Tell me about it!" Chichi said and ran up to hug her son who she hadn't seenin years. "So Kakarot I see you're here too." Vegeta stated with his famous smirk. "Nice to see you again Vegeta!" Goku said happily, while shaking his long timefriend's hand. "So who are the new members to the family, Bulma?" Yamcha asked while holdinga little boy with black hair in his arms. "Well I will introduce them if you guys promise to introduce your families tous as well!" Bulma said. "Sure!", the group replied. "Ok! So…hey I got an idea! Kids why don't you introduce yourselves toeveryone." Bulma smiled. All the kids just stared at each other until finallythe little girl who was now in Vegeta's arms spoke. "Hi I'm Mimi and I'm five!" Mimi exclaimed happily. Everyone just the girl with the brown hair spoke and said with a very quiet and shyvoice."I'm Jeri and I'm 13.""I'm TK, I'm 13 and Jeri's twin brother," said the boy with brown hair. "I'm Tie and I'm 13 as well!," said the boy with blue hair. The slim blue haired teen stepped forward and waved slightly. "I'm Alice andI'm 15". "I'm Yuffie and I'm also 15!" she said with a smile. She ruffled her fingersthrough her dark hair."That's everyone", Bulla stated happily. "Oh, Kami, I have the most gorgeous granddaughter ever!", Chichi exclaimed asshe went and hugged Yuffie. "Um…lady get off me." Yuffie said rudely, struggling free from Chichi'sgrasp. "Yuffie Briefs watch your manners young lady! I am so sorry Chichi!" Coralsaid with concern. "I'm assuming your Uncle Goten's mom, so if you're looking for your grandchildren then just look at the blue haired ones. They're all yours…" Yuffiesaid while trying to get Chichi off of her. "What! Blue haired grand children? What kind of joke is this? See what happensGoten when you marry one of the Briefs!" Chichi said with venom in her voice."Excuse me?" Bulma and Bulla said in unison. Trunks sweat nervously. He triedto change the subject to avoid a fight."So…dinner anyone?" he grinned sheepishly. It was going to be a long what did you think please review and take a guess at what the next chapterwill be called. R&R!


End file.
